Fear
by Cherry Sinclaire
Summary: A dark look at the lives, thoughts, and fears of children. One shot.


**Fear **by:Cherry Sinclaire

Summary: A dark look at the lives, thoughts, and fears of children.

Rated: PG-13

Notes: One Shot.

Warnings: SS/PS; CoS; PoA; GoF; OoP; Kinda Dark; Hints at child abuse.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they belong to JK Rowling or Warner Brothers

---

To Ron, he's not real. He's a figment that is evil unleashed, but something Ron has never seen or experienced. He stands as the embodiment of raw undiluted evil. Ron has never met him face to face, one on one.

Ron knows he's real and alive, or corporeal anyway, but he doesn't seem real. A boy and a man are dead, several injured, including himself and this horrible thing doesn't seem real.

Ron is the last son. The least and most important. He stands on the blade's edge, and does it to support his friend. He is the loyalist that stands behind his morals and will not waver when one is in need. Ron tries not to be scared. He doesn't always succeed.

Death Eaters are in his nightmares. He doesn't see glowing red eyes or printed words, twisted with hate. He sees minions filled with anger and hate and ignorance. Ron doesn't fear evil. He fears the followers. He fears those that have seen fear and joined it. He's never looked evil or fear in the face. But he's seen what it can do to normal ignorant people who are loyal to their convictions. That's why Ron's scared.

---

To Draco the Dark Lord is an icon. He's the future. What is to come from a sordid past. He will rule the world from a golden throne built with muggle bones. Draco fears the future and what will come to pass. He will undoubtedly be a king among the underlings, but by right and inheritance, not what he's earned.

Draco fears his superiors, he fears punishment and reprimand not opposing principals. To Draco, the Dark Lord is the future, not one he's chosen, one he will be forced into. Molded and sculpted into daddy's likeness for the next hundred years. Draco will say 'yes' and follow his instructions like a good son. For if he does not he knows he will not be around much longer. He doesn't know what would happen if he left his chosen path. Draco doesn't fear the Dark Lord. He fears family.

---

To Hermione Voldemort is a theory. A history lesson and an essay. She's read every book, magazine, and newsprint article that's mentioned his name. She knows what Voldemort is and what he stands for.

She's exactly why he wants to be powerful, she and the other 35 percent of the wizarding world are what he is trying to ban. She is an animal, a thing in his eyes. She would be no more than a horse to him, something to put to work.

She does not fear him. She is not allowed. As the thing he is trying to extinguish, she cannot be scared. She will work, and fail, toil, worry, and win. She will read and learn and fight. She will work her fingers raw, fighting the muggle way if need be.

Hermione knows magic, she learns new spells and theories every day. She's read books about Voldemort and knows his evil ways. She's read about why Voldemort does the things he does, why his ideas are cruel, or noble, or heroic, or horrible. What she hasn't read about is why her friends are pale, why she's injured, and why every time she looks into Harry's eyes all she sees is hauntings of the past, and all she hears are screams. Hermione can't be scared, she has work to do.

---

To Ginny he is a dream; A nightmare that she can't be awoken from. She's lived in his head, and he in hers. Every thought, feeling and idea that has crossed her mind, has once crossed his.

She knows he's gone, he's been gone for almost four years. She still guards her thoughts, she spends a time each night going over her day, checking for blank spots. She'll never know what it's like to feel free. She never feels alone, even when she's the only one in the room.

She's the only girl to a generation of men. She's a princess and a brat, a bitch and a goddess. She's the most protected asset to those who love her. She's guarded like treasure. They can't always be there though, they can't protect her from herself.

Her fear isn't of a tall dark figure in a black robe with glowing eyes; It's a teenage boy with black hair and ordinary looking dark brown ones. She's one of two people on the entire Earth who knows what he is, who he is, what he was. She fears not only in dreams and dark, but in day, and in light. She fears her past and herself. Voldemort is a name and a dream, a lost little boy who hates the way he was treated. Tom Riddle is the evil, the one who hasn't gained his power; craving to be set free. Voldemort is nothing compared to the boy.

---

To Harry Voldemort is the end. He will be the climax to everything that is building. A war has started and a boy must be the leader, the General, the Chief, and the Guide. Voldemort is the foe.

Harry was led into this war as no more than a babe. He will leave it a man. A struggle will ensue and he _must_ be the victor. He is the icon to thousands, hero to some, friend to few, and enemy to one. He fears no one and all, at the same time. He fears no more than a horse-faced housewife, a round whale-like adolescent, and a large obtuse business man.

Harry's demons don't have red eyes, they have blue ones. They have red faces and large shouting voices. He won't flinch while facing death, but a broom cupboard haunts his subconscious.

Harry was forced to fight. His life was interrupted at the age of one, and he will avenge the one that chose to disrupt that life. He will make the evil thing, the one that forced him to fight, the opposer, the chooser, the provoker, die one day. He will conquer and vanquish and all will be done

He doesn't fear Voldemort; he knows Voldemort will die one day; he will cease to exist because a boy wouldn't cower or fail.


End file.
